When The Cherry Blossom Falls
by Sakura's Tsuki
Summary: Sakura had never fully forgiven Sasuke for leaving her and now she's out for revange...and Sasuke is out to stop her...can Naruto and Kakashi stop them before they are lost forever? RR
1. Screams In The Night

A/N: this is new for me and I'm not sure how everyone is going to react to it. it's a little different then my other Sakura and Sasuke fanfics but I still hope you like it. if you do let me know cuz I already have chap 2 waiting to be posted and I won't post it unless I get at lest 20 reviews

When The Cherryblossom Fall

In Orochimaru's place

Sasuke was in his room. turning in his bed, his body shook hard and he was screaming out a name that no one could recognized he was in a deep sleep but the screams were getting louder and louder...whatever it was he was dreaming about was probably painful and unbearable...he continued to turned and scream out the name...a shadow could be seen in the dark background of Sasuke's room...the figure showed no mercy towards the young man's pain. Instead the figure simply smiled evilly, and that was when he noticed that the curse seal that Sasuke had was active and covered his entire body. his smile then grow to a frown and he titled his head, he looked at Sasuke for a while...listening to him screaming out the name of the person in his dream that is the cause of his pain. the evil smile returned to his face as he started to disapper in the shadows..

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun, your pain will be gone soon...I will bring to you what you desire." He said as he did a transportation Justu and disappeared.

Sasuke was still in his fits of twists and turns beads of sweat was covering his entire body. the sheets were now entangled with his limbs...the curse seal was turning into a bright red and it was getting more brighter. Sasuke screamed in pain as he was begging the person in his dream to stop hurting him. he begged and pleaded but the person did not listen. slowly and painfully the person was slicing and cutting into Sasuke's fleah with a sword. he was tied up in the woods on a post, far away from anyone. it was dark at night. and the only light that was given to them was the light of the moon which was a bright glow of red. the person's face was hidden behind a mask, but Sasuke could see they long hair sway in the breeze and their voice that only told Sasuke that he was getting what he deseved. the figure was wearing a black one piece battle suit and a holster that stored their swords.

Blood was splatting everywhere...he was weak from screaming and his wrist was driping blood from rope burn as he was stuggling to break free. His cloths were tainted with his blood and his voice was hourst. he was starting to go in and out of concience, he held his head low as he did the only thing that was left...he quietly allowed the tears that he held back for so long to fall to the dirt ground. his curse seal had given up on him a long time ago and even if it didn't, he wouldn't have be able to bring himself to kill the person in front of him. the person had stopped cutting him with their sword long enough to hear his soft cries. the person then smiled evily as they spoke to him.

"Well, well, Do I hear the great Uchiha Sasuke crying? My..I guess that means you've become the one thing you hated...weak." They laughed maliciously...

"Your a broken man...Uchiha Sasuke...admit it...I promise once you do...this will all be easier on you." The person said as they draw out their sword ready to slice it in to his flesh again.

Sasuke slowly rose his head and squinted due to the fact that his vision was blurred form the tears that he had shed earlier. his eyes were clouded as he tried his best to see the person more clearly, he closed his eyes and allowed the last of his tears to fall. when he was sure that there were no more tears, he reopen his eyes and stared helplessly at the person in front of him. By that time the person had removed their mask allowing Sasuke to see their face. his heart ached him so much when he looked at them, he wanted to be put out of his misery, he had been tied up for hours witnessing this person slicing though him with their sword slowly. it had seem with each scream he gave out, the person only laughed and cut him deeper. Uchiha Sasuke would admit many things...but to make him admit that he's weak? even on his death bed, he would deny it.

"I will not admit anything to you" he said weakly but coldly "why are you doing this to me? What did I do to you to deserve this?"

"What did you do?" The person echoed the words with anger. they then walked over to Sasuke and spit in his face and grabbed him by the neck. Sasuke screamed in agony as the squeeze got tighter and tighter.

"This is what you did," They said as they exposed their shoulder to him. His eyes widen in shock at what he saw...they had a curse seal on their shoulder that was similar to his. the person had jerked back his neck and the force made the back of his head hit the post. They then backed up and simply stared at him. he had to think fast or else he would be killed.

"Please, listen to me" he plead softly "I'm sorry for what I put you though and I never meant for you to have the curse seal...Please don't do this...don't kill me. I'm truly sorry and I want nothing more then for the two of us to go back to the way things were...please...let me go." The last words ended in a whisper as he tried to stay conscience. However he was getting weaker by the second the person just stared blankly at him and show no mercy towards him. their curse seal had taking over their body and their eyes turned to a deep shade of purple. they held out their left hand and Sasuke's eyes widen as he saw it glow green. the person also held out their sword and touched the blade with their left hand and Sasuke watched in horror as the sword glowed green with the person's chrkira and was now pointed directly in front of him.

"Please don't do this...I'm sorry...please don't do this." He said as he watched in horror as the person due their sword ready to strike at him.

"It's too late for apologizes...Sasuke" The person said coldly as they walked closer to him..."My heart has grown cold and the only way for me too feel again is to kill you." They said in a low cold voice as they drew closer to him. he was running out of time, he had no choice but to tell the person how he truly felt about them and hope that, that is enough to make them stop.

"Please don't do this...I love you...I love you Sakura...I always had...I just didn't want to tell you...I'm sorry...but I'm telling you now...I love you Sakura...please don't kill the person who loves you. let me go and we could live together forever, you could be the mother of my children and we could be happy together...with no pains or worries...just the two of us." his voice was low and weak, but it was loud enough for her to hear him. she didn't do anything...she didn't smile or let go of her sword. she just looked back at him with a blank look on her face. she held the sword in a tighter grip and the green glow that was around the sword grew wider and was soon surround around her body. he looked back at her with a single tear in his eyes...he had tried everything and nothing had worked. his eyes only widen at what she said next.

"Love?" she echoed in bitterness "What do you know about love?...No...it's too late for that Sasuke...it's too late to say those words...it's far too late to go back" She said as she was in her range. she lifted her sword above her head. Sasuke's eyes then widen in horror as he saw the sword risen and ready to strike.

"PLEASE DON'T DO IT!" He protested as he struggled to break free before it was to late.

"IT'S TOO LATE!" She screamed as she drive her sword through his chest cavity.

"SAKURA!" He screamed in agony as he felt the sword go through him

"SASUKE!" She screamed as she pushed the sword in deeper. Sasuke screamed out in bloodcurdling scream as his voice echoed in the silent night sky. Sakura quickly pulled out the sword and notice that Sasuke was still alive, but just barely.

"This will be the last blow," she said as she lifted her sword and allowed the blood that was on the blade to drip down on her. Sasuke weakly lifted his head to see what she was talking about. His eyes widen when the angle the blade was at.

"Please..I..love..you..Sakura..Sakura" His voice was so low and weak that the last word was not even heard.

"It's too late for that Sasuke...I want nothing more then for you to die." She said as she readied her sword for the finial blow.

"DIE UCHIHA SASUKE!" She said as she swung the sword towards Sasuke's neck.

"SAKURA!" He yelled and just before the Sword hit him. He jumped up in his bed in a cold sweat. His heart was pounding hard and heavy, his breath was sharp and shallow. he looked around and notice that he was back in his room. His mind was whirling around and he felt the urge to throw up. he was about to open his mouth to speak..but he soon felt a strong pain coming form his chest. He grabbed it without noticing what the area was..when he looked down at the area he was holding, his eyes grow in horror, it was the same place that Sakura had stab him. he continued to breath heavily.

he tried to get up and go to his window for fresh air. he moved over just a little but fell over his bed, he looked down at his legs and notice that they were tied up in his bed sheets. he quickly freed himself and weakly walk over to the window. he couldn't understand why he felt so weak, all he know was that he wanted some air. as he reached the window and opened it, he felt the same pain in his chest as before. He screamed in pain as he hang over the window. he couldn't hold it in anymore and soon started to throw up, when he look at what it was...his eyes grown in horror as he saw it was blood.

He couldn't understand it. He was in great shape and never been sick a day in his life, why is he coughing up blood? Unless...

"the Dream." He said slowly "What if it wasn't just a dream...What if?" He picked himself off the floor and looked at the window. His mind was screaming at him to relax while his body was telling him to prepare himself.

"Sakura..." He whispered in to the air "Would you really kill me?" He then touched his mouth and looked at the red liquid in his hand. he wasn't sure what was going on, but he hoped and prayed that it had nothing to do with Sakura.

At Sakura's house

Sakura was in her bed twisting and turning and Screaming out a person's name. She shook so hard and she was screaming in pain. she was sweating all over her body and she getting tangled up in her bed sheets.

Inside her room a shadow appeared and hid in the shadows. He looked at Saruka with an evil smile and a look in his eyes. he simply smiled at her pain, she reminded him of Sasuke, who was in the same situation before he had left.

"Don't worry Sakura-San, your pain will soon be over." He said as he held out his arm and pointed it at Sakura. A snake soon appeared from his sleeve and slid it's way towards Sakura.

"Go my pet and give her my gift...of revenge." He snickered evilly to himself as he watched the snake. manunever it's way around her bed and towards Sakura's neck. Sakura was still twisting and turning but stopped long enough for the snake to bit her on her neck. it's fangs sunk in deep into her creamy skin and so it disappeared once it had bitten her. for a moment she was quiet and suddenly her body shook hard and she screamed louder and louder. she woke up from her sleep still screaming she jumped out of her bed and hit the floor. she grabbed her neck and screamed and cried out in agony.

She was so consumed by the pain that she was ready to do anything to get rid of it...even if she had to cause more pain to herself. She tried to get up, but only fell down again. She tried again and mange to get up, however the hot tears in her eyes was blinding her and she couldn't see where she was going. she was going mad with the pain, that without thinking she ran in to the floor length mirror. She ran trough and also hit the wall that was behind it. She fall back in more pain as the pieces of glass cut trough her skin and leaving and spread across her body. she soon passed out from the pain and lied there motionless.

The figure was still there laughing at the scene he was witnessing he smile was still on his face as he prepared to leave. he performed the hand signs for his justu and just before he was completely out of sight. he looked down at her bloody body and simply said

"Now it begins Sasuke-kun, Do you still have what it takes to seek more power?" with that he was gone. Sakura lad there bloody and motionless. luckly for her a certain blonde-haired Shinobi had hear her cries and came to check what was going on. he walked up to the open door that led into her room from the baloney and was horrified at what he saw. her whole room was ransacked and her sheets where on the floor. he slowly made his way around her bed and His eyes widen in shock when he saw her passed out cover with glass and blood oozing from her wounds.

"SAKURA!" He called out to her, but got no response he checked for a pulse and let out a sigh of relief when he felt her heart beat..it was slow and irregular but it was still there. he carefully removed the glass from her and warped her in a clean bed sheet as he rushed out of her house and towards the hospital.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, your safe...I'm here. just hold on." He said as he rushed trough the streets towards the hospital.

To Be Continued...


	2. Thinking of Cherry Blossoms

I got impatient so I decided to posted the secound chapter anyway...I'm gald that you like my story and I hope you could check out my other stories on Naruto. anyway enjoy the story.

Disclamer: Do we really need this? I think everyone gets the idea and I don't own Naruto...But I will soon own Kakashi, Sasuke and Itachi...oh yes...very soon...hehehe.

Chapter Two: Thinking Of Cherry Blossoms

Sasuke was in his bed lying down. His breathing was back to normal, but the dream was still fresh in his mind. He stared at the dark ceiling with all thoughts of sleep erased from his mind. He had both hands behind his head as he thought about his dream. He twiched a bit when he thought about what had happened to him in his dream.

He kept thinking about Sakura and wondering if she really would do such a thing, especially to him. He shook his head as if to dismiss the idea of it, sitting up in his bed he felt his shirt. It was damp from the sweat that he had shed during his nightmare. The cold breeze that came through the window made him shiver. He took off his shirt and then walked over to where the blood was on the floor and cleaned it up with his shirt. The last thing he wanted was for Kabuto or Orochimaru to think that there was something worng with him. He then walked over and placed the blood stained shirt in the hamper. From there he walked back to the window for a little air...the air had became more sweeter and warmer, Sasuke took in a deep breath in and held it for as long as he could and let it out slowly. He sat there for the rest of the night, taking in the sweet smell of the mid-summer's night air and thinking about Sakura.

He had to admit that he haven't thought about Sakura as much as he was now. He wanted to go to her and see how she was. He thought long and hard about it and soon before he knew, he was seeing specks of red and orange shining very lightly in his room. He looked at the window and saw that the sun was starting to rise.

'Dawn, I must've been thinking about her all night,' he thought as he remained on the window still, staring off into the sky as he watched the sun rise. Some how the scene had in a way made him feel a little better. It wasn't for another hour or so before he heard a knock coming from his door.

He gave a cold frown towards the door. 'Damn , what does he what?'

"What do you want? I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone" He said coldly to the person on the other side of his door. His eyes remained out the window, while he mentally hoped the person would get the message and go away.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-Kun...I brought your breakfast and I'm going to open the door to give it to you." The voice said as they turned the knob and entered Sasuke's room with a tray of food in their hands.

Sasuke just gave the person a evil smirk as he watched the person walk in and place the tray on his night stand next to his bed. The person gave him a quick glance and a smirk, as Sasuke simply ignored them.

"Are you ready for your training today Sasuke-Kun?" The person said as they tried to start a conversation with Sasuke.

Sasuke kept his eyes out the window and didn't answer. The person didn't say a word, after a few mintues of silence Sasuke turned his head from the window to see if the person was still there. His eye twitched as he saw that not only was the person still there but they were giving him a huge smile and waving at him.

_'What the hell...this guy...he's nuts,' _he thought as he turned his gaze back to the window.

"What do you want?...Kabuto" He sighed as he looked at the young man standing in his room.

"Well...I came to drop off your breakfast and to see if you were ready for your training today," Kabuto said casually

"Yeah...I'm ready...I've been ready...look...I got my breakfast now so would you do me a favor and leave. I have a lot on my mind and I don't wish to be bothered...got it." He said as he still remained by the window.

"What do you have on your mind?" Kabuto asked curiously.

"None of your business...now go away." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Very well...see you later Sasuke-kun," Kabuto said as he left the room. A few minutes after he had left, Sasuke had walked over to the tray of food and started to eat his breakfast. About twenty mintues later he decided to take a shower. He grabbed his shorts and blue shirt and a towal (yes and underwear...I think that goes with out saying) and headed for his bathroom.

Inside the shower, the warm running water was very refreshing aganist his bare skin. He let out a deep sigh as he leaned his head against the wall of the shower. The water continued to fall as the steam started to build, he found the steam to be a bit intoxicating as he let his mind wonder and soon thoughts of Sakura emerged in his mind. He blushed a bit as he continued to have intimate thoughts of them together. He soon snapped out of it long enough to finish his shower and get dressed.

He then headed towards his training grounds where Orochimaru waited impatiently for Sasuke to show up. The raven-haired Shinobi arrived late, but he couldn't really give a damn about the training. In his mind all this training was a waste of time and each time he had training to do, it only pissed him off even further.

"Your late Sasuke-kun...You know I don't tolerate lateness." Orochimaru said annoyed as he eyed Sasuke who stood in front of him in his fighting stance.

"I couldn't give a damn what you tolerate...I'm not here for you. I'm here because I have a mission to fullfill." Sasuke said as had the hand sign of the tiger and started to perform his hands signs

"You know Sasuke-kun.." Kabuto started as he stood within a reasonable distance from the two. "You should be happy to be trained by Orochimaru-sama...he is one of the legendary sannin."

"Shut the hell up! I don't care if he's the damn Hokage." Sasuke spat in anger.

"I've been here for five years and so far I've gotten nowhere," he continued as he completed his hand signs and threw another fireball at Orochimaru, but he had dodged it easily.

"Sasuke-kun why are you acting this way?" Kabuto asked

Orochimaru waved his hand towards Kabuto as if to tell him to stay out of it. He then turned his gaze to Sasuke, who had already did a transportation justu and appeared in front of him. He threw a punch at him which was easily deflected. Annoyed, he then threw a series of punches and kicks that were each easily dodged or blocked by Orochimaru. Feeling a bit winded Sasuke backed up about a few feet away from him. Orochimaru looked at Sasuke with a blank look on his face. After a while of slience, he finally spoke.

"What are you here for?" He asked sternly.

"I'm here to get power for my revenge" Sasuke said in determination as he stared at Orochimaru.

"And are you willing to do anything for that power?" He asked with a hidden smirk

"Yes" Sasuke said with even more determination, "I will do anything for that power, even if it means that I would become your vessel."

Orochimaru then gave him an appoving smile. "Then come at me." He said as he motioned for Sasuke to come at him. They continued their training until it was mid-afternoon.

Sasuke stayed while Orochimaru and Kabuto returned back to the hideout. He still had Sakura on his mind and he decided to go to his secret place that was deep in the forest. As he walked deeper in to the forest, his mind became relaxed as he saw the lights and shadows play among the trees. The warm breeze that embraced him and his hair that swayed playfully in it. He walked deeper and deeper unitl he saw a light at the end of the forest. As he reached his destination, his mind relaxed even more and he let out a deep sigh of relief as he mentally took in the scenery.

It was a small and peaceful place, there was a waterfall with silver shining rocks that looked like dimonds when the sun hits it in just the right angle and the water pours out into the small stream below. There was also a flower bed that housed every flower under the sun and on the middle of the stream there was a giant cherry blossom tree that had already strated to bloom. Small petals covered the grass around that surrounded the tree and water. Sasuke felt the sun shine brighter there then anywhere else. He took in the beauty of the place and made his way to the tree.

He did a transportation jutsu and reappeared under the tree. He looked up at the tree and let out a sigh of relief, he then leaned on his back and let his mind wonder and reflect on his life, his dream and Sakura, but mostly he was thinking about Sakura. He couldn't help it, the tree reminded him of her and it wasn't because they shared the same name. The pink petals swaying in the breeze reminded him of her hair and how it looked when it would sway from her shoulders. There were other things that he liked about the tree, but the one thing that he absolutely loved the most about the tree was the smell. Oh the smell, he had been away from her for so long that he could not fully remember her scent, but he was sure that the tree smelled just like her.

The rich cherry scent that he took in with every breath was like a drug to him, it was so intoxicating that he found himself wanting more. With every sweet breath he took in, his heart beat faster and harder until all he could see in his mind was him and Sakura in intimate situations. He soon snaped out of his daze and realized where he was. A frown was on his face, he couldn't take it anymore. He made up his mind, he had to go see Sakura, not only because he wanted to, but he really needed to. He needed to see her and ease his mind due to the dream he had about them the night before. The smile that was once on his face soon faded as he placed a hand on his chest and remembered what happened to him when he woke up.

'_Why did I cough up blood last night? And why did that dream feel so real?' _He thought to himself as his gaze left his chest and was directed up to the tree. He laid on his back as the shade of the tree encased him. He looked blankly at it and then another thought came to his mind. _'Why Sakura? Of all people….why her? I don't like this, I need to see for myself, if she's alright or not.' _He thought as he took one last breath in before dozing off to sleep.

Later on that night

Sasuke was in his room pertaining to be sleeping. He was in his bed covered by the sheets, he laid there for a couple of minutes until he was sure that no one was awake. He gracefully got out of bed and did a transportation jutsu. He reappered at the border of Konoha, the light from the moon was very bright that it made it hard for Sasuke stay hidden. However on the other hand, it also made it easier for him to see where he was going. He entered the village very quietly and then he did his camoflauge jutsu, for once he was happy that one of the jutsus that Orochimaru had taught him came in handy.

He hopped onto the roof tops and made his way to Sakura's house. Before long he had found it, he smiled when he saw the familar balcony.

'I'm back...I'm back Sakura.' He thought as he hopped down onto her balcony with a smile on his face. But his smile soon turned to a look of horror as he saw yellow police type covering her blacony door and the door was wide open. He froze for a moment but then forced himself to take down the tape and try to see if he could get a better look. Once he took down the yellow tape, he froze again but this time in shock and horror...the whole scene reminded him of the night his parents died and how there was ANBU squad and the jounins there taking pictures and placing white tape at the place where his parents body lay.

His mind was sreaming at him to go in, but his body was overcome with intense fear of what he might find once he goes in there. He stood there unable to make heads or tails of the situation.

_'Move...move...move...move...DAMN IT! MOVE! I HAVE TO MMMMOOOOVVVVEEEE!' _His mind sreaming out as his body finally responded to him and he slowly made his way inside the room. Once he was inside there was a bigger fear as he saw her whole room ransacked, her bed was a mess and her sheets were on the floor and her dresser was messed up. He looked around for any clues that could help him in finding out what happened to her. He cast his eyes down to the floor and his eyes grew wide at what he saw.

There was a trail of blood that went around to the other side of the bed. Sasuke followed the blood until he came around to the other side of the bed. His eyes widden in horror, there were pieces of broken glass and a small pool of blood on the floor. the sea of emotions were coursing through his veins and he felt the room start to spin. He felt light-headed and he tumbled back to the dresser. he grabbed the dresser to pervent him from compeltely falling over. that was when he felt it, he felt a piece of metal and fabric in his hand. He pulled the item in fornt of him and his eyes widden in shock.

He was holding...His headprotector.


	3. Realization

A/N: hi I just want to say thanks to all those who had reviewed me...I love the reviews they make me happy...any way I hope you like this chapter...there's a lot of things going on and it could get intense so let me know what you think. and also I wrote at 3:00 in the morning while I was drinking my BJ Exotic Berry...mmmm...so good...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...enough said now lets get to the story.

Chapter Three: Realization

Sasuke stared in shock and horror at the head protector in his hands.

"What? My Head protector? How? Why? She had it? But How?" His mind was overwhelmed with questions as he looked down at the pool of blood on the floor.

His heart was beating wildly, as he tried to hold back the urge to call out her name. He clutched the head protector tightly in his hand. His breathing was sharp and painful.

"She can't be...no...she just can't be...She's here somewhere I just have to go to her." He said slowly as his heart never stopped beating wildly as he rushed out of the room and into the hallway as he want to the next room. The door was closed and he froze unsure of what he might find. He sallow hard as he reached out his arm and turned the knob.

"Sakura" He whisper as he opened the door and looked inside the room. He was a little relief when he saw the room was intact, but there was no sign of Sakura. He left the room open and went to the other room. He open it again and called to her, but he got no response as he search the top floor, the whole time he couldn't shake the Erie feeling he had deep in his heart. With each passing second the whole sence played in his mind of the night his parents and whole clan died 10 years ago.

"Sakura...Sakura...come on...this isn't funny...Sakura...where are you?" He said as he headed downstairs and looked around he went to the kitchen, the living room and the dinning room. There were no lights in the house. expect from the light of moon.

"Sakura...Sakura...where are you? Where?...this isn't funny...please just come out and talk to me." He spoke into the empty house. The house was quiet and Erie and the only room that seemed to be in disarray was Sakura's.

He wondered around the house for what seemed like eternity, going in and out, rechecking all the rooms. As he called out to her with no response, finally he returned to her room, in complete disbelief of what happened. He slowly made his way to the balcony, he tried hard to fight the tears that treathen to fall. He haven't felt this lost and upset since the night his parents and the whole clan were killed by his brother.

He couldn't hold it anymore, he dropped to his knees and leaned forward as the tears he tried so hard to fight back began to fall. After a few tears, he wiped them away in anger. He couldn't believe it, he was a Uchiha and Uchiha's DON'T CRY, no matter what but he couldn't help it.

"No...She can't be...She's not...I won't believe it...She just...Can't be." He said in disbelief as he remain on his hands and knees. As he stare at the floor and head protector in front of him.

"Your right, she's not dead." A voice said from behind him.

Sasuke's eyes widen at the familiar voice. He wiped away his tears and slowly rose to his feet, he had his back to him as he slowly spoke.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke said in disbelief

"Hi, there Sasuke." Kakashi said in his usual tone

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he slowly turned to face his former sensei.

"I should be asking you that very same question." He said as leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the Uchiha with curious eyes.

"I came to see Sakura because..." His mind froze as he thought about back to the dream he had. He twitched at the thought of it.

"Because..." Kakashi said rising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to conform something." He said as he walked over to Sakura's bed and sat down.

"And what would that be?" Kakashi asked never moving from his spot at the door.

"I don't wish to talk about it." He said in a low tone as he held his chin with his hands.

Kakashi let out a small chuckle and Sasuke turned to him with a rise eyebrow and a puzzled look on his face.

"What's so funny?" He asked curiously

"You haven't change at all." He said playfully

"What do you mean by that Kakashi?" Sasuke asked puzzled

"I mean, you show up out of the blue with no reason and your dodging questions. But I do want to ask what you are doing here? With what happened to Sakura and you showing up in her room. I'm pretty sure that it isn't an accidence." Kakashi said in a calm voice as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes burned red with the sharingan, his anger build up as he throw a death glare at Kakashi. Kakashi looked blankly back at him with little to no interest in a fight with the young Uchiha.

"What's with the face Sasuke?" He asked the young Uchiha.

"YOU THINK I HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS, DON'T YOU?" Sasuke spat out in anger.

"Calm down...calm down...I never said that, plus I already knew that you didn't do anything to her. I'm just saying that you know who did." He said as he walked over and stood in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes had turned back to normal as he glaze at the copy ninja in front of him curiously.

"What are you talking about?" What do you mean, I know who did it to her? What happened to her?" Sasuke asked as he felt his patience leaving him.

Kakashi stared blankly at Sasuke for a moment. He then noticed that Sasuke really had no idea what was going on.

"You really have no idea what's going on, do you?" He asked him as he gave him a surprised look.

"DAMN IT, KAKASHI, QUIT SCREWING AROUND AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO SAKURA.!" Saskue yelled as the patience left him.

Kakashi let out a deep sigh and slowly sat down on the bed at a reasonable distance away from the pissed off Uchiha.

"I'll tell you, but you won't like it." He started as Sasuke looked at him in a puzzled look. "It started late last night, Naruto had brought Sakura to the hospital and reported to the fifth, he had brought her in with a blood stained bed sheet. When they removed it, they found that she had deep cuts and wounds and bruises. She was unconcense." He paused to glance at Sasuke, who only sat there with his eyes widen in shock. Kakashi continued.

"Tsunade-sama then asked Naruto what happened to her. He said that he was walking down the street to get some fresh air, he then heard screams coming form her bedroom. He went to check it out and he found her on the floor covered with blood and broken glass. He checked for a heartbeat and was relive that she had one though it was irregular. He then carefully removed the glass from her and warped her in a clean blanket and carried her to the hospital." He paused again to glance at Sasuke who had remained quiet, his eyes widen in horror and his body slightly shaken in fear. It wasn't the first time that Kakashi had seen him in that state before, however it was the first he saw it when it was directed to Sakura. Kakashi then turned his glaze outside the window and let out a deep sigh.

"Tsunade-sama, had then ordered out a search in Sakura's house to find out what had happened. When we searched the house for any clues, Tsunade-sama began to heal Sakura's wounds. that was when she found something...disturbing." He said slowly as he held his head down. Sasuke snapped out of his daze and slowly turned to Kakashi with a look of unsure fear. He didn't want to hear anymore but something was telling him that he had to hear what he was saying.

"What? What did she found that was disturbing?" He asked completely scared that he would tell him, what was his worst fear form the past day.

"She found..." He said as he gave Sasuke a very serious look, which made him twitch back in horror. As he mentally prayed that he wouldn't say what he thinks he is going to say.

"What did she found?" He asked in a low and shaky voice.

"She found that Sakura..."He paused to see Sasuke on the verge of having a nervous breakdown. He didn't like to Sasuke like this, but he felt that he had to know what happened to her. "...she found that she had..." Sasuke's eyes grow in horror as his mind tried it's best to prepare him for what he was about to hear.

"The curse seal." He said in a low voice. That did it, Sasuke jumped off the bed and backed slowly away form Kakashi as he made his way to the balcony. His mind had already started to replay the nightmare he had the night before. He couldn't process completely all that Kakashi had told him. The only thing that stood out in his mind was his last words. 'She has the curse seal?'. He nervously backed away freaked out and on his way to having a compete mental breakdown. Kakashi noticed this and tried to clam him down.

"Sasuke, clam down. She's going to be okay. Just clam down okay..." He said as remained on the bed. He erased any thoughts of him moving closer to him, for fear that it might push him over the edge.

"DON'T TELL ME THAT!" Sasuke yelled in fear as he back his way towards the balcony. "WHY DID YOU TELL ME THAT! YOUR LYING! DAMN IT! YOUR LYING TO ME! SHE DOESN'T HAVE THE CURSE SEAL! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL ME THAT! DON'T TELL ME THAT!" Sasuke yelled as he was at the balcony he was scared and in disbelief. He held the head protector in his hand and took in a deep breath as he stared at it and clutched it in his hands.

He had to be lying to him, there was no way for Sakura to have the curse seal. he tried to erased the thought form his mind, but he couldn't, he had to see for himself. He placed the head protector around his head and tied it tightly, as he had his back to Kakashi. He made mange to clam himself down a little but the nightmare replayed in his mind like a broken record.

"I don't believe you, I'm going to her to see for myself." Sasuke said in a low and shaky voice as he did a transpiration justu and disappeared. Kakashi sat on the bed in compete disbelief. As he had out a deep sigh.

"Sasuke...if you had stayed a little longer, I would have told you which room she was in." He sighed as he got up to leave. Sasuke was a smart kid and he could figure it out on his own, but his current conduction worried Kakashi and plus he didn't tell Sasuke that Naruto was there. The fox-boy hadn't fully forgave Sasuke for what he had did to him five years ago and he wasn't sure how he was going to react to him coming back to Konoha. He sighed again and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Outside of the Hospital

Sasuke had reappeared at the entrance of the hospital. It was then he realized that he had completely forget to get the room number of Sakura's room. it was too late now, he would had to figure it out himself. He closed his eyes and tried to hone in on Sakura's charka level, but he couldn't find it, that mean she was either extremely weak or she was dead. He serious hoped it was the first one, just then he picked up on a very familiar charka level, it was very powerful and it held a hint of evil in it. He recognized it as being Naruto's, he walked around to feel where it was coming from. He stopped by a tree that pick in to an open window. he then gave a small smile as he hopped on the branched and slowly made his way to the ledge, once there he pressed his body close to the building and slowly side towards the open window. He slowly picked his head in to see if he indeed had the right room. His eyes widen in shock when he saw Sakura lying on the hospital bed with IV's and a breathing mask on, there was about five different machines hooked up to her. she looked like she was in a coma, his heart broke in half when he saw her like that. Kakashi was right about her being seriously hurt, but there was another thing that he wanted to conform and that was to see if she had the curse seal.

He looked around her room again and soon saw a certain blonde-hair Shinobi fast asleep on the chair that was posted across form her bed. Sasuke gave him a frown look and shook his head.

'Your supposed to be watching her dobe not falling asleep, damn his still a dobe.' He thought as he gracefully hopped in to the room. He turned to Naruto again and saw that his head was lean back over the chair and his arms laid limp as his legs was starched out over the chair and his light snoring echoed in the silent room.

"You are such a dobe." He said quietly as made his way to Sakura's bed. he wasn't more then a few steps away before a kunai was throw preventing him form getting any closer. Sasuke frown and he turned to the kunai that was on attached to the wall, his glaze then turned to the direction is was thrown. he was surprised to see Naruto wide awake and tossing another kunai in his hand, ready to throw it at him again if he needed to.

"Who you do you think your calling dobe...baka" Naruto said in a cold and unfeeling voice. This caught Sasuke by surprise but he didn't let it show. he eyed the ninja in front of him and what he was wearing. His entree outfit was different. He wore black cargo paints, a slim fit black T-shirt which show off all the muscle he gained over the years, black ninja sandals, a black head protector and a green jounin vest that was stained with blood.

Sasuke had to admit that Naruto had chance and that he looked very intimidating. He gave Sasuke a cold and dangerous look as he stood up and stared at him, Sasuke stared back him and then gave him a smirk as he turned his attention back to Sakura as he continue to walk up to her, the next second was a blur to Sasuke as he found himself plastered to the wall with Naruto's hand around his neck and a kunai in the other and pointing it right between his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked as he grip on Sasuke's neck never losing. Sasuke just gave him a smirk as he looked back into his cold ice blue eyes. even thought he was stronger now then he was back then, Sasuke still didn't see him as a threat.

"I see your still holding a grudge for what happened between us five years ago...eh?" He asked with a smirk on his face as he mentally laughed when he saw the look Naruto gave him. he looked extremely pissed, as he garbed a tighter hold around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke didn't feel any pain at all, Naruto wasn't the only one who had gotten stronger over the years.

"Answer my question, Damn it. What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto said as he held the kunai in his hand ready to ram it through Sasuke's head. "What hell do you want from Sakura? hasn't she suffered enough and now you want ahead and did this to her?" He said with anger.

Sasuke could sense the pain and fear in Naruto's voice. Honestly he didn't come for a fight, all he wanted to do was see Sakura and that is all. but what got to him was what Naruto had just said to him. 'what did happened to her? And does it have anything to do with the curse seal?'

"Look Naruto, I didn't come here to fight you...I'm just here to see Sakura." He said calmly as he gave Naruto a blank look. Naruto didn't listen to him, he kept his grip tight on him and refused to let him go.

"I don't believe a Damn word that you say...you're just a sick bastard that doesn't care about anyone. Why should I believe you anyway?" He asked with anger rising in his voice. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, could he really be this dense?

"If you don't believe I'm not here for a fight, then look in my eyes." Sasuke said plainly.

"What are you talking about I am looking at your eyes, what the hell does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked a little puzzled.

"It has everything to do with it...dobe...what color are my eyes?" Sasuke asked plainly

"What the hell? Their black...what does that have to do with anything?" He asked completely confused.

Sasuke just sighed, a part of him wanted to laugh because Naruto hasn't change and the other part felt complete disbelf...because he hasn't changed.

"If my eyes are black what does that mean?" He asked plainly

"It means you don't have your sharingan." Naruto said plainly. and then it hit him. He looked back at Sasuke's eyes and saw the dark orbs staring back at him. he knew Sasuke well enough to know that if he didn't have his sharingan by now, then he really wasn't interested in a fight. A part of him didn't want to let go of him, but the other part of him decided to him a chance. He slowly losing his grip of Sasuke's neck until it left all competely. he then placed his kunai back in the pouch, he backed away form Sasuke a little, but kept a close eye on him the whole time.

"So what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he went back to his seat and kept an eye on Sasuke as he walked closer to Sakura's bed. Sasuke didn't hear Naruto, he was too in his thoughts as all he could see in front of him was Sakura lying on the bed helpless. He wanted to take all her pain away and put it on himself. he saw that there were a few stains of hair covering her face. He slowly moved a hand towards her and gently brushed them away. He looked at her with hurt eyes, it seriously tore him open with pain to see her like this.

Naruto watched with confused eyes as Sasuke keeled down beside the bed and leaned over and smelled her. he continued to breathe in her scent, he was excited to find out that she did smell like his cherry blossom tree back at the forest. the smell was so intoxicating to him, he blushed and started to picture them together in his mind in inmate situations...he heart beaten wildly as his face turned bright red with the perverted thoughts that were swarming in his head. He couldn't help it, that smell always had that affect on him. Naruto noticed the change in him and decided to break the silence.

"Hey, stop thinking about her naked...pervert." Naruto said annoyed with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Huh? What?" He asked as he snapped out of his perverted daze. he should be careful are else he'll be as bad as Kakashi. He then turned his gaze to Naruto and gave him a puzzled look.

"Did you say something Naruto?" He asked in a daze

Now it was Naruto's turn to give him a sigh and a look of Disbelief. "Yes, I asked you what are you doing here? Why have you come back to Konoha?" He asked sternly

"It's a long story, Naruto. maybe later I'll tell you, but right now I'm more concern for Sakura. Kakashi told me what happen, but there was one thing that I don't believe and I want you to answer this one Question for me." He said as he gave Naruto a very serious look, Naruto gulped hard Sasuke hasn't given him that look in years.

"What's your question?" Naruto asked causally

"When you found Sakura...did she have...did she have the curse seal?" He asked unsure and hoping that Naruto would say no. it was quiet for a moment and Sasuke looked at Naruto waiting for his answer, at first he was quiet and then his face grow with anger, he looked back at Sasuke.

"Yes," was all that Naruto would say. Sasuke's eyes widen, this had to be a joke, a very cruel and hurtful joke, right? Just then Sasuke's body pulsed as he felt his seal started to be activated he held his shoulder in pain as his body pulsed again as he gasps in pain. he had no idea what was going on but something told him to check her for the seal. as he reached towards her neck the pulsing became quicker and more painful, he held back the urge to scream as Naruto came to see what was going on.

He saw that Sasuke's shoulder was flashing red and that he was holding it back as much as he could. he wanted to help but he didn't know how, just then something caught his eye and they widen in shock...Sakura was pulsing also and her shoulder was flashing purple. Sasuke also notice this and mange to look to see what it was.

His eyes widen in horror and shock when it saw, that on her shoulder pulsing purple was the same seal as his.

TBC...


	4. The Dobe and Me

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto...now to the story

* * *

_When The Cherry Blossom Falls_

_The Dobe and Me_

* * *

He was in total shock as he saw the purple flash of her curse seal. There was no mistaking it now, she had it and there was nothing he could do about it. Sasuke's body was pulsing so much that he had to back away from her. He slowly made his way away from her and was shocked when the pulsing and pain that he had was gone. He gasps for air and held his shoulder tight. Naruto however still remained at Sakura's bed, Sasuke watched with confused eyes as he saw him bend over and stroke her hair, his eyes locked on her and Sasuke could see that he was seriously worried about her. Naruto bent down and gingerly kissed her on her forehead.

He didn't know why. But something was telling him by the way Naruto was acting towards Sakura that something went between them while he was gone. The pain that he felt before was gone and he let go of his shoulder as he approached them. Naruto ran his fingers through her hair and gaze at her lovingly. He soon stood next to Naruto and also gazes at her lovingly.

"How long have you two been dating?" Sasuke asked softly as he continued to look at her

"Two and a half years." Naruto said as he placed his hand on her forehead and then on her cheek, not once looking at Sasuke to see his expression.

Sasuke's eyes widen at the answer. A part of him was jealous of Naruto and the other part felt an odd sense of peace to find out that Sakura was in good hands since he was gone.

"Two and a half years…" He asked in wonder. He felt like such a Baka that he had missed his chance to be with her. He had waited too long and had lost her…to Naruto. He felt like kicking himself, if only he had said the words sooner then it would have been him and Sakura who were dating for the two and a half years and not her and Naruto. He looked at the man next to him and felt that at lest she knows that she is loved. He knew that Naruto loved her since he was younger and they were in team seven. If he had to picture her with anyone else other then him, he figure it might as well be him, since he shows her how much he love her.

To be honest that was what Sasuke envied about Naruto the most, he wished that he were able to express his feelings that freely to her. But he couldn't…or at lest he was afraid to. He gaze at him and again and let out a deep sigh. He lost her…. he might as well come to terms with it.

"I'm glad" He started "that she has you, I'm sure that you two would be very happy together. You had showed more love to her then I had, she had found herself a good man. I'm happy for you two….really." He said half-heartedly. Actually, he was pissed that he missed his chance with her, but at least he knows she's in good hands.

"Maybe." Naruto said half-heartedly

Sasuke gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"We're not together anymore…. we broke up six months ago." He said softly with a fake smile

"Why?" Sasuke asked with confused eyes and a simplepic look, but secretly he was jumping up and down for joy, because he was back in the game and he had a chance to be with her again. Naruto then turned his attention to him and looked at him with envious eyes. He then gave one last look back at Sakura before walking towards the window and looking out into the skyline. Sasuke gave him a confused look as he reminded by Sakura's side as he gave the blonde-haired Shinobi, his full attention.

"At first," He started "After you left the first year, Sakura want through a deep depression. She refused to eat, drank or do anything. She became weak and almost died from being malnutrious. I took care of her and brought her back to her feet. But she still refused to do anything but cry over you." He paused as he gave Sasuke a death glare. "I hated you, for doing that to her. She didn't deserve to go trough that pain, but soon enough she was back to her normal self again. I was glad, to have her back. I missed her smile and laughter and I was truly happy when she was back. Anyway…a year after that we became closer and I told her that I loved her and that I would always be there for her." He paused again and looked at Sasuke again with a look of determination.

"I wasn't going to be like you and leave her alone. I promised her that and I kept my promise. From there we started to date. We were happy and in love at first, but…" He stopped and lowered his head and let out a deep sigh. Sasuke looked at him and was waiting for him to finish, he didn't want to hear anymore, but he felt that he had too. So he would remember to never leave her again, he looked at Naruto with the same expression.

"What happened?" He asked softy not really wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Six months She told me that she couldn't be with me anymore…. because she was still in love with you. At first I was upset, but I should have expected it to happen sooner or later since we were not as imamate as a couple should be." He said with a weak laugh. He then turned his head from the window and looked at Sasuke for a while; he then gave him a serious look. Sasuke remained quiet; he simply looked down at the woman before him and felt the urge to hold her in his arms. He wanted to never leave her and he wanted to tell her just how much he means to her.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and waited for him to look back at him, when he did, Naruto stared hard and gave him a serious look as he spoke.

"She still loves you…Sasuke…I thought I could make her happy…but…I see that the only one who could do that is you. If you came here to be with her and tell her that you love her back…. then I won't stop you. But if you try and hurt her again…. I won't forgive you. I will do everything in my power to kill you….if you try to hurt her again…got it?" He said sternly as he gave Sasuke a death glare.

Sasuke could see that he was serious in his words and he wouldn't blame him for saying that to him. He looked down at Sakura and gave her a warm smile; he then bent down and whispered to her.

"I'm sorry that you had suffered for so long…it's my fault and I'm truly sorry. From now on I promise to never leave you alone again…I'm here to stay…. Sakura…. I'm here for you." He said sweetly as he kissed her on her forehead. He got up slowly and turned to Naruto with a look of determination.

"Oi…Dobe" He said sternly

Naruto flinched a bit but then loosen up and looked back at him. "Yeah…Baka"

"I'm not going to leave her alone anymore…. I'm going to hurt the most important person in my life." He said with determination.

Naruto smiled back at him, it has been a long time but the Sasuke that he grown to admire has come back and his here to stay. Just then Naruto notice that the sun was starting to rise, he looked out and saw the peeks of red and deep orange come shining trough the horizon. He then turned to Sasuke and found that he was looking back at him, probably thinking the same thing that he was thinking.

"Oi…. Sasuke?" He asked causally

"Yeah?" He said as he walked over to him to look at the sky.

"Do you have a place to stay?" He asked causally

Sasuke just gave him a smirk and a raised eyebrow "Are you offering?"

"Well…"He pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I was wondering…. maybe…. you could stay with me if you want. Since you're a missing Nin, if people found out you are here then they would try to kill you. If you stay at my place then you would be safe since no one comes to visit me other then Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-Sensei." Naruto said informatively

Sasuke thought about it for a moment, he turned to Sakura and then to Naruto. He let out a deep sigh and smiled to him.

"Ok…thank you Naruto." He said with a smile

Naruto then smiled and walked over to Sakura. Sasuke watched as he saw Naruto lean down and kiss her on the forehead before walking back to him.

"Ok…. let's go…it's best if we go now then wait any longer for someone to find you." He said informatively

Sasuke was shocked at what he had heard him say. _'Since when did Naruto get to be so…smart?_' he was really impressed

"Plus, I forgot to mention they do routine trips in to the rooms around this time." Naruto said nervously as he held a hand behind his hand.

Sasuke nodded his head in a deep sigh. _'I knew it wouldn't last long.'

* * *

_

Sasuke and Naruto then left out the window and traveled in the empty dark streets to Naruto's apartment. They made it in record time and were in front of Naruto's door, Sasuke was becoming fidgety since he noticed that it was becoming brighter and the sun was rising higher. Naruto slowly took out his keys and unlocked the door; just then he slowly turned to look at Sasuke. Sasuke gave him a confused look and a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Say…Sasuke?" Naruto said nervously with a hand behind his hand "Are you still a neat freak?"

Sasuke then gave him an even bigger look of confusion. "I wouldn't say that I'm a neat freak…I just like things in order and clean…what's wrong with that?"

"Well nothings wrong with it…it's just that…well…you see…ummm…" Naruto tried to find the words to tell Sasuke just what he was in for but there seem to be no words to disible it. Sasuke then noticed the sun was getting brighter and brighter and he was losing his patience. He then walked over to the door and nudged Naruto out of the way and grabbed the handle.

"Look Naruto, I don't have time for this. So whatever it is that you want to tell me could wait until I'm inside alright." He said as he turned the knob and opened the door. Naruto then flinched back in surpisred when he heard Sasuke scream. Sasuke was in total shock when he opened the door; he looked around and could not believe what he was seeing. Naruto's apartment was completely trashed; the first room he saw was the living room, which was covering with dirty clothes, plies of scrolls, and plies upon piles of empty Raman cups. Naruto watched as he saw Sasuke climbed over the dirty clothes trying his best not to touch anything. Naruto then flinched again when he heard Sasuke scream from the kitchen. He rushed over and saw Sasuke in awe as his eyes widen at seeing the condition of the kitchen. Sasuke then slowly turned to look at Naruto and slowly spoke.

"Naruto…when was the last thing you actually clean this place?" He asked in shocked

"Well…I don't do any of the cleaning…I'm too busy with missions and training." Naruto said nervously as he place a hand behind his head.

"Naruto…you are…this place…is…is…" He couldn't hold it in anymore. He had finally snapped "UNCLEAN! UNCLEAN! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! MUST CLEAN! MUST CLEAN! UNCLEAN! UNCLEAN!"

He then made a mad dash to the hallway closet in hopes to find what he is looking for. He made it to the closet and open the door, he then looked around and found what he was looking for. He was then shocked at the condition they were in, the broom, mop, and vacuum cleaner were covered with dust and they looked like they haven't been used in a long time. Sasuke then rushed back to the kitchen and opened the sink cabinet and found all the clean products, but was shocked again when he found that they still had the original package on them. He looked deeper and found a package of dishwasher gloves and quickly put them on.

Naruto was watching Sasuke the whole time, part of him was worried because Sasuke looked like he was going to have a heart attack and the other part of him wanted to laugh because he was running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. He really looked extremely funny, he was then pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Sasuke give him a stern look. He flinched back and was surprised when Sasuke tossed over another package of dishwasher gloves to him.

"What's this for?" Naruto asked curiously as he eyed the package in his hands.

"What do you think? You're going to help clean this hellhole you call a home." Sasuke said as he pulled out all the cleaning products and tried to find a place to put them, he decided to rest them on the table. He then looked back at Naruto and gave him a cold look when he noticed that he didn't put them on yet.

"What are you doing, dobe? Put on the gloves and get to work." He said sternly

"I don't have time to clean" He said straightforward "I have a mission to go to, I'll do it later."

Sasuke's eyes then turned bright red with the shringan and he gave Naruto a death glare. Naruto gulped hard and slowly back out of the kitchen and then made a mad dash to the door. He was almost home free when he saw a flash of blue and white made they way to the front door and blocked his way out. He freaked out when he saw it was Sasuke with his red shringan eyes sending death glares to him.

"I don't give a damn about your mission." He said harshly "Your new mission is to get your butt in that kitchen and clean." He said as he blocked his one and only exist to the outside world. Naruto gave him a indifferent look and crossed his arms, this in turned pissed Sasuke off.

"I said I'll do it later, right now I have a mission." He said as he tried to make his way to the door, but he was stopped when he was pinned against the door by Sasuke.

"I said that your new mission is to get your butt back in that kitchen and clean it or I'll ring your little neck." He said harshly as he then dropped Naruto and stood in front of him looking down at him with his red sharingan eyes. "Now, GET YOUR BUTT IN THE KITCHEN NOW!" Sasuke said as he saw Naruto jump in fear and quickly put the gloves on and made a mad dash back to the kitchen. Sasuke then gave a smirk and allowed his eyes to return to normal as he causally walked back to the kitchen.

When he walked back to the kitchen, he was shocked to see Naruto doing the dishes. He blinked once and rubbed his eyes, when he was sure that he wasn't dreaming he gave a small smirk at the shinobi in front of him. He shook his head and then grabbed a garbage bag and started to throw out all of the old newspapers and Raman cups out. They continued cleaning the kitchen in silence and after a half an hour they were done. They then headed to the living room and had that cleaned in an hour an a half. Sasuke was sweeping the floor while Naruto was on the couch nearly passed out. He turned to Naruto and gave him a pissed look.

"Oi…Dobe…quit slacking off…we're not done yet…get your butt off the couch." He said as he leaned on the broom and stared at Naruto. Naruto was spread out on the couch with one hand over his forehead and the other hanging over the side. He let out a deep sigh and turned his head to Sasuke in compete disbelief.

"Oh Come on Sasuke…I'm tired and I still have that mission to go on, can I just rest for a while?" He whined

"Not until this place is clean." He said as he walked over to Naruto. "We still have your room, the bathroom and the laundry to do before you can leave."

"Well, we don't have to worry about the bathroom, it's already done." Naruto said confidently

Sasuke just gave him a look that pretty much read 'are you serious?' after seeing the kitchen and living room in the conditions that they were in and most likely thinking that the bathroom and his room would be in the same condition. He really did not believe a word that he said.

"You're just full of it." Sasuke said plainly "I don't believe a word that you just said."

Naruto turned his head to Sasuke and gave him a raised eyebrow and sat up on the couch and stared at him hard. Then he tilted his head sideways and then gave him a smirk. This in turn confused the hell out of Sasuke.

"You don't believe me, do you?" He said with a hidden smirk

"No, not at all." He said plainly

"Ok, then I guess I'm going to have to show you." Naruto said as he got up and headed towards the bathroom. "Follow me" He said out of the room

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and followed him to the bathroom door. They stood there for about two minutes and then Naruto opened the door for Sasuke to see the room. Sasuke's eyes then grow wide in shook at what he saw. The bathroom was spotless and flawless, everything sparkled and the floor was so spotless that you could literally eat off it. It even smelled clean.

Sasuke could not believe it. He turned to Naruto with his mouth open agape pointing at the bathroom and then at him, gasping for air with his mouth opening and closing like a fish. He was in awe and he could not believe it.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" He shouted in shook "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"What's the matter? The bathroom is clean isn't that what you wanted it to be?" Naruto asked curiously

"YES!" He shouted still in shook "your bathroom is in perfect condition. WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT?"

"OK…you lost me" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow

"I mean your bathroom is beautiful." Sasuke said roughly

"Why, thank you." Naruto said happily "That's very sweet of you to say."

"That wasn't a complement." Sasuke said roughly "Why is it that your bathroom looks amazing while the rest of your place looks like crap?"

"Why?" Naruto asked puzzled "Well, that's a stupid question."

"It's stupid…in what way." He said with a raised eyebrow

"Well, it would just be unsanitary if the bathroom was dirty and also really nasty." Naruto said informatively

Sasuke was so in shook that he fall backwards (anime style) "I give up on you…Dobe…you're a hopeless cost." He said in disbelief

"I love you too buddy." Naruto said jokingly

"Oh yeah." Sasuke said with giving him a weird look "You lost it."

Naruto just gave a simple chuckle "Come on; let's just finish this so I can leave." He said as he made his way out of the bathroom. Sasuke agrees and headed out when he noticed what looked like a closet door next to the exit and then decided to open it and was shocked when he saw a small washing machine and dryer. He then turned to Naruto.

"Are you kidding me?" he said in disbelief "You have a washing machine and dryer?" he was in shock, just what more surprises awaited him in this fun house, that Naruto calls a home.

"Yeah, doesn't everybody?" Naruto asked as he shrugged his shoulders. That did it; Sasuke then sweat dropped and fell backwards as whirls where swirling in his eyes. Naruto looked down at him in complete confusion.

"Hey Sasuke, are you okay." He asked worriedly

'_Kami-sama, please give me the patience that I need for I'm living with the biggest and most clueless Dope on the face of this plant.'_ Sasuke thought as he remand on the floor wondering if this was his punishment for leaving Konaha, and wondering if he truly disserves this kind of punishment.

* * *

TBC….

* * *

Well that's it for now….sorry it took so long, I promise that it will be better next chapter. since next chapter we get to see more Sasuke and Sakura as she waits up. I hope I didn't make Sasuke and Naruto too OOC. Well until next time….Ja ne…and don't forget to click the purple button "Submit Review: Go" I really would like to hear from you. 


	5. It's Time To Put It To A Vote

Konnichiwa Mina,

This isn't a chapter but a friendly reminder….I have two announcements to make and I hope to hear from you guys really soon.

ok for my first announcement….I would like to let you know I decided to start a poll for all of my Naruto fanfics…I have so many of them and I really would like to update them, but the thing is I'm not sure which one….so I'm having a poll to see which Naruto Fanfic would you…the viewers want to read right a way…you could chose any two of these titles…and the best two with have an updated chapter of that story by the first week of the new mouth…I'll close the polls by the end of next week so close wisely and quickly…I'll let you know who won on the last day of this mouth…so lets start voting

Dance With Me- (Kakashi and Sakura)

Expect The Unexpected: The Pauper and The Heiress- (Neji and Hinata with some Sasuke and Sakura)

Expect The Unexpected: Shukaku and Byakugan- (Gaara and Hinata- with some Naruto and Hinata and Sasuke and Sakura)

Hard For Her To Deal With- (Sakura and Sasuke, with hints of Naruto and Sakura, Kakashi and Sakura)

Hot Sauce and Ice Cream- (Sakura and Sasuke)

Icha Icha Paradise: Karaoke Style- (Sas-Sak, Neji-Hin, Lee-Ten, Gaara-Ino, Shi-Tam, Nar-OC)

Sasuke's Music Melody- (Sasuke and Sakura)

Sex and Coffee- (Sasuke and Sakura)

Spa Date- (Sasuke and Sakura)

What if- (Sasuke and Sakura)

When The Cherry Blossom Falls- (Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Sakura, Itachi and Sakura)

Winter's Not Enough- (Kakashi and Sakura)

Bonus Story:

Sakura's Admirer – (Sakura and Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi)

Ok….so you could pick any two of these titles, I added Sakura's Admirer because it's a story my sister and I are working together so technically I'm the author of that story too.

Now for my second announcement…..

For those of you who want another chapter of Sex and Coffee, I ask if you could please fill me in on some ideas for the chapter, because I've been having a major writers block with that story and I have no idea on what I could write about…so if you have any ideas please let me know, by PMing me. I will not accpect any ideas for the chapter in your review, the reviews are for to find out which story I should update on…so let me know and I'll be happy to put it in the story and give you credit for it…..so please chose a story and I'll let you know whose the winner really soon….

Ja Ne Minna! Happy Voting!

-Cherrymoonblossoms-


	6. A New Found Power

**Hey in the chapter there's a twist...I hope you like it!**

disclamer: I don't own Naruto! damn it! but I will own Sasuke soon! Yeah! Believe it! (LOL)

_

* * *

_

_When the Cherry Blossoms Falls_

_Chapter Five: A New Found Power

* * *

_

Two hours later the apartment was finally done. Naruto was in his room preparing to leave for his mission, while Sasuke relaxed on the crouch playing a flute that he found while cleaning Naruto's room. It was a gift from Iruka, but Naruto could never get the hang of it. Sasuke, however, had played the flute while he was at Orochimaru and was much better at it then Naruto was.

He was playing a melody that only he knew; Naruto heard it and was in awe at how beautiful it sounded. He stopped what he was doing and walked in the living room and sat on the couch next to Sasuke with an amazed look on his face. He had never in his life heard such a beautiful melody, and he was awestruck.

Sasuke noticed Naruto through the corner of his eyes and stopped playing to look at him, needless to say that Naruto was disappointed.

"What do you want...Dobe" Sasuke asked as he placed the flute on his lap.

"Please don't stop on my account that was so beautiful." Naruto said with an amazed look on his face.

Sasuke's face soften as he looked down to his flute and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks, I wrote myself" He said with his eyes glued on the flute. Naruto was shocked that his friend knew how to play such a beautiful song.

"Who is it for?" He asked with a smile on his face. Sasuke didn't look at him as he got up from his seat and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"I wore it for someone that I love." He said softly as the image of her in the hospital bed was still fresh in his mind. His grip on the flute tighten when he remembered who it was who put her there. _'What the hell do you want with her? Orochimaru.'_ he walked over to the fridge and searched for something to eat, he had a hand on the door and along with his flute. He looked for about a second and then found some bread, lunch meat, lettuce, tomatoes, and mayo. He grabbed all the things and placed them on the now clean table; he walked over to the cabinets and looked for the plates.

"Who's the person you love?" He heard Naruto say behind his back, he took out a small plate and turned to him with a look that read 'you're an idiot' on it.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow. "Quit messing with me, you know who it is."

Naruto laughed heartily as he decided to make himself a sandwich before he leaves and he walked over to the cabinet and took a small plate and joined Sasuke at the table.

"I know your talking about Sakura." He said with a smile on his face. "Does it have any lyrics?"

"No, I was never good with words, so I could never find the right things to say." He said as he started to eat his sandwich that he made.

"Well, it sounds awesome even without lyrics." He said as he also started on his sandwich. Sasuke just nodded in agreement as he continued to eat his sandwich that had more tomato ratio then anything else. Naruto looked at the tomato filled sandwich with a confused look on his face.

"What is it with you and your obsession with tomatoes?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at Sasuke as he finished his sandwich and place his dish in the sink.

"I don't know." He said as he turned the water on and cleaned the plate and placed it on the dish rack. "I love tomatoes." He then raised his eyebrow and gave Naruto a smirk of his own. "What is it with you and your obsession with Raman?"

"I see your point." He said as he finished his sandwich and want back to packing his bag.

* * *

Sasuke was lying down on the couch thinking about Sakura, Naruto had left about four hours ago and he left some money for Sasuke to do some thing for the time being until he comes back. He laid back and stared at the unfamiliar ceiling as he thought on what he could do. It was still light outside and he didn't think walking around Konaha would be a good idea since he now looked so much like his brother. They may confuse him for Itachi, he then looked down at his clothes and noticed how dirty they were and decided to take a shower.

He walked into Naruto's room and went through his closet to find something to wear. He was glad to find out that Naruto and he wore the same size clothes, so for the time being they could borrow clothes. It didn't bother Sasuke one bit, he actually liked Naruto's entire black look, he saw a few pairs of orange cargo paints, but decided to take a black slim-fitted t-shirt and a pair of baggy black cargo paints instead. He then made his way to the bathroom; he didn't have to worry about a towel since there was a clean one in the bathroom already.

He walked in the bathroom and turned on the water, he got undress and stepped in. the moment he stepped in he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder, his heart raced and his breathing had gotten shaper and painful. He dropped to his knees and screamed in pain while the hot stream and water flowed down his back. He shut his eyes to tried and block out the pain, he streamed again even louder and his curse sealed began to spread across his body, he reopened his eyes to reveal the sharingan. The cruse seal turned bright red and Sasuke held his hands over his ears and screamed in pain as his head started to throb badly.

"What's happening to me?" He asked himself out loud

'_I want to see you'_ a soft voice said in his head

Sasuke's eyes widen at the voice inside his head _'This voice…whose voice is this?'_ He thought with confused eyes

'_Where are you?'_ It asked weakly

'_Wait…I know this voice'_ He thought again as he figured out who it was

'_I miss you'_ it said weakly just above a whisper

'_Her voice'_ He thought again

'_Sas…uke…kun'_ She said weakly

'_Sakura's voice'_ His eyes widen at her voice in his head

'_Where are you Sasuke-kun?'_ She asked weakly

'_Sakura? Is that you? Sakura?'_ He asked confused in his head.

'_I can hear you, but I can't see you. Where are you?'_ She asked confused

'_I'm at Naruto's place…Sakura…is it really you?'_ He asked as he began to get up from his knees. The pain he had felt was gone and he was able to continue with his shower, completely confused and unsure of the situation.

'_Yes…it's me…what's going on? Where am I? It's dark here and lonely, I can't move my body, I'm so cold. What happened to me? Why can I hear you in my head? I'm scared.'_ She said as she tried to hide the fear in her voice.

'_It's okay Sakura…I'm here.'_ He said calmly to rest her nerves. He got out of the shower and quickly dried off and got dressed. (His clean…. he did it really fast) _'You're at the hospital, it had seemed at you had gotten the curse seal, and your in a hospital bed unconscious._

'_What? I…I have the curse seal? How? Why? Why me? I'm in the hospital bed unconscious? Sasuke-kun…. you're at Naruto's? Wait…. how am I able to talk to you if I'm in the hospital and you're at Naruto's…am I dreaming...I must be…that would explain everything…. only in my dreams would I hear your voice…please, tell me I'm dreaming…. Sasuke-kun…tell me I'm dreaming…' _She pleaded

Sasuke didn't know what to think, if she was dreaming then he was dreaming too and for some reason he hoped that he wasn't, he really love to her voice in his head talking to him. He was already dressed and looked out the window and noticed that the sun was setting. It was a good time as any to go and see her.

'_I hope not.' _He said with a warm smile on his face_ 'if you're dreaming, then that means I'm dreaming too. And I know I'm not dreaming. Sakura…your not dreaming…I'm back in the village and I'm on my way to you. You do have the curse seal; I believe that's why we're able to speck to each other telepathy. I don't know what's going on…all I know is that I want to be near you…and I coming to see you…because I want to see you too…I miss you too…please wait for me…I'm coming._' he said to her as he was outside hopping from rooftop to rooftop heading towards the hospital. He paused when he felt a sharp pain in his heart, it felt a thousand kunai's cutting him, he kneeled down and tried to catch his breath, he was not sure where it came from until he heard Sakura again.

'_Can you feel it too Sasuke-kun?' _She asked painfully

'_What is this pain in my heart?' _He asked unsure

'_It's how I'm feeling right now.' _She said sadly_ 'I guess we share more then our abilities to hear each other thoughts, Ne?'_

'_I'm coming…just wait for me' _He said smoothly. He was only a few blocks away from the hospital and the closer he got to her the more pain he felt. He tried to block it out and continued to follow the pain to her.

'_I believe you, Sasuke-kun'_ she said sweetly

'_Damn, what the hell is going on here?'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he finally made it to the hospital and thinking about how he and Sakura are able to talk to each other.

'_I don't know…that's why I asked you.'_ Sakura said confused

Sasuke blinked with a puzzled look on his face_. 'Umm…Sakura, I was talking to myself that time._' he said with a hidden smirk on his face.

'_Oh, sorry about that Sasuke-kun.'_ She said with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

'_Don't worry about it.'_ He said with a smirk on his lips

He was at the entrance of the hospital when the pain finally went away. He took a moment to catch his breath; he then carefully made his way to her room. When he found the tree, he hopped on the branch and decided to hide himself by using the camouflage jutsu.

He sat on the branch and looked into the hospital room; she was still in a coma state…she looked a little better, he smiled at that fact, but soon frown when he saw Kakashi on one of the chairs facing the bed. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his head was down, he looked like he was sleeping. Sasuke knew Kakashi better and whenever he was in that state it always met that something was up. He gulped hard and tried to control his charka so he wouldn't notice him, it had worked until…

'_Sasuke-kun! Are you here yet?'_ Sakura screamed suddenly and surprising Sasuke enough to almost make him fall out of the tree.

Sasuke covered his ears in pain and twitched as he strained one of his eyes to look at Sakura's bed and give her a peeved look on his face. _'Geez, woman, why the hell did you scream like that for? I'm outside your Hospital room looking at you.' _He hissed annoyed

'_Oh, Sorry about that…I don't why I screamed like that, it just came out like that, sorry._' She said softly

Sasuke let out a deep sigh_ 'its okay, just try not to do it again, I do value my ears you know.' _He said with a smirk.

Sakura just let out a small giggle and Sasuke smiled deeply, hearing her giggle in his head was like a bunch of feathers tinkling his head; it was enough to make him want to laugh, he made a soft chuckle as he looked at her from the window.

'_So?'_ She sang in a waiting melody.

'_So what?'_ He asked confused by her question.

'_How do I look?'_ She asked him with a hint of a smile in her voice.

He let out a small chuckle and a smirk. _'You look like crap.'_

'_Sasuke-kun, that's just mean.'_ She pouted

'_But I still think you're beautiful.'_ He added in a loving tone.

She didn't say anything due to the shock she had just experience from hearing Sasuke telling her that she was beautiful for the first time.

'_What?_' He asked confused as he heard her let out a small gasp.

'_Sasuke-kun…. that was the first time you said that about me…do you really think so?'_ She asked with a hint shock in her voice.

'_Yeah, I do.'_ He said smoothly

'_Is that why you're back in the village?'_ She asked curiously

'_I came back so I could be with you.'_ He said as he looked at her.

'_Sasuke-kun?'_ She said in a soft voice.

'_Sakura?'_ He replied in a softer voice.

'_I feel really sleepy.'_ She said as she let out a small yawn. Sasuke smiled at her innocence.

'_Go ahead and sleep, I'll still be here.'_ He said smoothly as he eyed her happily from the window.

'_Thank you, Sasuke-kun.'_ She said in a warm and soft voice. He smiled as he looked into her room and then gave a shock look as he noticed that Kakashi wasn't there. '_What the Hell?' _He asked in shock, as he looked around for the missing sensei_. 'Where the hell did he go?'_ He asked himself as he activated his sharingan eyes so he could get a better look at his dark surrounds.

'_Sasuke-kun?'_ Sakura asked concern _'What happened? Are you okay?' _

He ignored her and continued to look around for any sighs of Kakashi; he stood up and thought it was a good time to leave, for he feared of being caught. He stood on the branch and was ready to jump when he hear a loud THUMP sound land right next to him.

"Leaving so soon Sasuke?" He said in his usual mono tone voice. Sasuke was caught completely off guard that he simple gulped hard and slowly turned around and was met with a dark figure with a pair of mix-match eyes. One eye was as dark as the night sky, while the other burned abnormally red that could scare the crap out of the great Itachi Uchiha.

"Oh Damn." was all he could say, as he stood frozen in his tracks. His eyes were still burning with the sharingan but they were also widening in fear. He never in his life felt so much charka from him since he left the village and became a missing Nin. Sasuke looked hard at his dark figure and even dared himself to look at his lone red eye that only added to his scary figure.

'_Sasuke-kun? What happened?'_ Sakura's voice echoed in Sasuke's head.

"K-K-K-Kakashi" He studded out loud. His eyes widen at the figure in front of him. Kakashi just looked at him and give him an intimidating look as he cross his arms over his chest.

'_Kakashi-sensei? His here? OMG! How is he? I haven't seen him in a while? How does he look?' _She asked happily to hear that her old sensei was there at the hospital as well.

'_Scary'_ He said in low and damn scared tone as he tried his best not stare at him anymore, but to no anvil.

'_Scary? Kakashi-sensei? Scary? No way.'_ She said not believing what Sasuke said.

'_Oh Yes Way! Scary so scary…..never since Itachi have I felt so freaked out! Oh man I wished he would stop staring at me like that.'_ Sasuke said nervously in his head to Sakura.

Kakashi's eyes never left Sasuke's glaze. He wanted to laugh at seeing the look the young Uchiha was giving him as he decided to break the numbing silence between them.

"So what brings you here, Sasuke?" He asked in a low and clam voice as he eyed the young Uchiha.

Sasuke couldn't answer him, he was so numbed by the charka level coming from Kakashi that he couldn't give him an answer, he was just so intimidating. His eyes then absent mindedly drafted towards the unconscious Sakura and remanded there as he watch her chest rise and fell with her breathing. The fear he felt before was instantly taken away when he saw her.

Kakashi notice the change in his mood as he turned to see where his gaze was at. He then gave a small smile as he saw his gaze was in Sakura's direction, he then turned his attention back to the young Uchiha.

"Sasuke" He said in a deep authority voice as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Sasuke was then snapped out of his gaze of Sakura and then slowly brought his attention to Kakashi. He let out a small sigh of relief when he notice the light of the moon shining on his figure and ilimitadating the dark and scary intimation he had before. His red sharingan eyes had returned to their normal onyx orbs as he gave him a blank look.

"Kakashi" He said in his usual clam voice.

"I see you're not freaked out anymore, that's good, and that will make this conversation run a lot smoother." He said in a light chuckle and a huge smirk on his face. Sasuke didn't look amused one bit as he send the sliver haired Jounin a death glare.

"I wasn't _freaked out_ okay." He denied in annoyance as he crossed his arms. "You just took me by surprise that's all." He pouted as he averted his gaze from Kakashi back to Sakura.

"Well, then, if that's the case. You should go back to training." Kakashi said as the smirk remained on his lips.

"Whatever." He mumbled under his breath as he continued with his glaze at Sakura. Kakashi saw the look on Sasuke's face as he was looking at Sakura on her bed; he turned his attention to Sakura and gave a smile as he then turned his attention back to Sasuke.

"Well, I think I know whose you're eye candy is." He stated with an anime eye and a big smile on his face.

Sasuke then turned his attention to Kakashi and gave him a puzzled and confused look. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Kakashi said playfully. "Sakura is your eye candy, isn't she?"

"Eye…Candy?" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

'_Sasuke-kun, what's going on?'_ Sakura asked him curiously

'_I don't know, Kakashi is giving me this really weird look and he's talking about some kind of eye candy.'_ He said in a confused voice.

'_Eye candy?'_ She repeated with a hint of puzzlement

'_Yeah, whatever the hell that is…I was just looking at you and then he says you're my eye candy.' _

'_You mean…I'm not your eye candy?'_ She asked with a hint of hurt in her voice

'_I don't know what that is….how am I suppose to answer that, if I have no idea what you guys are talking about?'_ He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"You mean you don't know what an 'Eye candy' is?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Sasuke said annoyed "What the hell is it?"

"Wow, I wonder how you had all those fan girls if you're this dense." Kakashi said with a raised eyebrow

"Damn it Kakashi! Do you mind getting to your point?" Sasuke said as he felt the last of patience leave him, as he balled his hands in a tight fist.

"Now, now, clam down." He said in his usual low monotone voice. "You're too young to start popping blood vessels Sasuke."

Sasuke let out a loud and annoyed sigh as he just rolled his eyes. "Just tell me what it is that you want to tell me." He said in his clam voice.

"Oh...Well about the whole eye candy thing…I'm just saying that Sakura is your center of attention, right?" He asked as he gave a small glance at Sakura and then at Sasuke.

"So that is what an eye candy is?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yep, she is isn't she?" He teased him with a smirk on his face.

"I don't have to answer that." He said as he turned his gaze away from Kakashi.

'_Sasuke-kun, you mean, I'm not your eye candy?'_ Sakura pouted _'I thought that you like me…you mean…you don't?'_

'_Hold on'_ He protested _'I never said that'_

'_But aren't I your eye candy, Sasuke-kun?'_ She asked him sweetly

'_Oh Man! This is ANNOYING! Could we drop the subject please?'_ Sasuke asked annoyed

'_Ok, Sorry Sasuke-kun.'_ She said quietly and then she let out a loud and soft yawn. _'I don't know why, but I'm starting to get tired.'_

'_Why don't you go to sleep now Sakura?'_ Sasuke insisted

'_Yeah, I am, good night Sasuke-kun.'_ She said softly

'_Good night Sakura'_ He said with a warm smile on his face, which caught Kakashi off guard as he followed Sasuke's loving gaze to the now sleeping Sakura. A sly look formed on his face as he had finally put the pieces together.

"So, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked coyly

"Hum" Sasuke said as he paid no mind to Kakashi as he kept his gaze on Sakura.

"How is Sakura doing?" He asked causally with a raised eyebrow.

"She's fine, she just went to sleep." He said causally. Not two seconds later, Sasuke's eyes finally widened as he turned to Kakashi in shock.

"What did you say?" He asked with widen eyes.

"I asked you, how was Sakura?" He repeated

"H-H-How would I know about that?" He asked as he diverted his gaze from Kakashi to the skyline of the village.

"I don't know, but you can hear her can't you?" His voice became more serious as his gaze never left Sasuke's.

Sasuke looked down for a moment, and then he brought his gaze back to Kakashi. He might as well come out and tell him, Kakashi is more advance in using and controlling his sharingan then he was, plus he is older then him and he seems to know a lot of things, maybe he could help him with whatever it is that he has with Sakura.

He sighed and let out a deep breath. "I don't know how it happened." He started out slow "I was about to take a shower this afternoon, I only stepped in when I felt a huge amount of pain all over my shoulder." He paused to look up at Kakashi and notice his eyes were intense and he seemed to be into the conversation.

"Go on Sasuke." He said with a serious tone in his voice. Sasuke silently obeyed and continued.

"I was screaming, and it got so bad that I held my hands to my head as I started to have a seriously bad headache, I screamed louder and louder and I felt the curse seal spread across my body as my sharingan became active." He paused again and noticed Kakashi's eyes widening slightly. He was a little taken back by it but he let out a deep sigh as he continued.

"I was so consumed by the pain I was ready to do anything to get rid of it. I was about to do something when I heard a voice." He said with a hint of uncertainty.

"A voice?" Kakashi asked with raised eyebrow and a hint of awe in his voice.

"Yes, a girl's voice, it was Sakura's voice." He said knowingly

"Sakura's voice?" Now Kakashi was seriously into this conversation.

"She was calling out to me, asking me where I was, how she missed me, how she wanted to see me." His eyes became glassy as Kakashi could see the light flicker off of his dark eyes, as he tried his best not to let his emotions show.

"She sounded so weak…I felt like my whole word was shattered…from there the pain went away and I was talking to her and I've been talking to her the whole day." He finished as he looked at Kakashi with hopeful eyes hoping that he would have the answer his been looking for.

"So…" He said, as he looked deep into the sliver haired Jounin's eyes "What should I do?"

Kakashi was at a lost for words, he had never in his life heard of anything even slightly related to what he was hearing. He truly had no answer for him. He then thought hard about what Sasuke could do and what would happen when Sakura wakes up.

"I truly have no idea, Sasuke." He said unsurely "My guess if anything is that somehow you and Sakura are connected…but beyond that I have no idea."

That was not what Sasuke wanted to hear; he walked passed Kakashi and stared straight into the hospital room with Sakura in it. His blood boil as his knuckles turned white under the pressure he was currently putting them tough as he hunched over and his body shake under his silent anger.

"What.The.Hell" He said dangerously low. Kakashi looked at his shaking back as he tried to clam the young Uchiha.

"Look, Sasuke I-"Kakashi was cut off when Sasuke turned around and showed his sharingan eyes to a now freaked out Kakashi. He had never seen that look on Sasuke's eyes before and he was about to say something until Sasuke cut him off.

"Shut Up!" He snapped as he gave Kakashi a death glare. "What the hell" He started again "What the hell did she do?" His voice carrying every once of hatred in it. "What did she do to deserve this kind of punishment?" his body shake with anger as he felt his blood rising. "I deserve this pain, I deserve to be tormented, I'm the one who should have to suffer thought this…NOT HER!" He screamed out the last words in agony as Kakashi's eyes widen.

"Sasuke" Kakashi said as he was looking pass Sasuke's shoulder and into the hospital room with widen.

"Shut up! Damn it! I'm not done Kakashi!" Sasuke snapped as he gave Kakashi a dangerously

"Sasuke" He said with the same amount nervousness in his voice.

"WHAT!" He snapped as he looked at Kakashi, his eyes soon showed a puzzled look as he looked at the shocked look on Kakashi face. Not soon afterwards, he began to feel a very strong charka level coming form behind him, his eyes widen in fear at the level as he slowly turned his back towards the hospital room.

Both Kakashi and Sasuke's eyes widen in shock and fear at what they were witnessing, on the hospital bed where Sakura was lying down. She was surrounded by black charka streaming from her body, her body twitch and she began to moan and groan as she opened her eyes and began to sit up.

At anytime Sasuke and Kakashi would be jumping for joy, but for some reason there was something very wrong with her, her charka level was too great to even comprehend. She sat up on her bed carefully as soon as she did that the charka encased her and then there was a strong gust of wind coming from the room. Sasuke and Kakashi held the arms front of them and closed their eyes to brace the affect of the force that was now in their direction.

When the wind finally clamed down they both let their arms down and then widen their eyes at what they saw in front of them. There facing them in hospital room was Sakura, surround by the black charka. that only didn't brother them, but what really got them worried was her appearance, Her eyes looked just like the sharingan but it was purple instead of red and her hair had turned to black with violet highlights, she also had the curse seal covering her entire body. She looked pissed to boot.

Sasuke's eyes remand red with the sharingan as he stood shocked and freaked out, with the expectation of her hospital gown, she looked just like she did in his dream, which he had hope was just that…but looking at Sakura had conformed his worse fears…

Sakura looked at both ninjas in front of her; she looked at Kakashi for a moment before moving her gaze towards Sasuke. She forced her gaze on him and him a lone as a small smile formed on her lips. Sasuke in all of this was in total shock, he knew she had the curse seal and that she would be powerful, but he never imaged her power to be this great. He looked at her in disbelief as all he could say was…

"S-S-S-Sakura" He stuttered in shock…

"Long time no see…Sasuke-kun" She said with a smirk on her face….

* * *

_TBC..._

* * *

I'm I was in a real rush to have this posted...so if there is some errors I'm really sorry, I have to update a lot of stories...(sighs) Damn Workload! anyway I'll be posting my other stories really soon...starting with Sex and Coffee, Yeah! whow...man there's alot going on in this chapter...I bet you guys where expecting that Sakura and Sasuke would be able to talk to each other telepathyly huh?...anyway stay tuned for the next chapter...

Ja Ne,


	7. Author's Note: Great News!

Hi Mina! Long time no read

Actually for this authors note, I'm running a poll, you see, I'm planing on turning two of my stories into Radioplays...and those of you who don't know what a radioplay is then to put it easly

it is a live version of a writen work that is full of voices of the chariters in the story. So now that, that is out of the way, I'm asking the viewers to tell me which two stories to they want to see being maded into a radioplay.

You can choose anyone of my two stories it could one-shot or full-length story, I will closed this post at the end of this mouth and whoever wins will be the radioplays, simple right?

anyway, thanks again, Ja-Ne!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi hi Guys,

I know it's been FOREVER, since I've touched any of my stories, but you know over the years a lot has happened, but now I'm back, better and with a fresher look. Only problem? It's been so long that I can't even remember where I wanted to go with them in the first place, so now I've decided that I'm going to rewrite them instead, give them a fresher look and maybe some new faces, but I need your guys help, I only have time for about 3 stories to do, I just don't know witch ones would be best. I would like you guys to tell me which ones you want to see rewritten. Let me know guys. Thanks for all the support and I'll be back better and ready to go!


End file.
